


會議室（下）

by az1106



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106
Kudos: 10





	會議室（下）

「現在?在這？」

「你說呢」

「不要！有人進來怎麼辦」

「那你去把門鎖起來就好了」

「認真？」

「我看起來不認真？」

容仙心想，不去鎖，尷尬的人也會是她，於是認命的走到了門前將門給鎖起來，一個轉身，星伊的雙手撐在容仙臉旁

星伊迫不及待的吻上容仙的雙唇，另一手忙著解開胸前的襯衫，隔著襯衫揉捏著乳房，容仙瞬間就暈頭轉向，跌進星伊的胸懷

容仙向後，靠著門板，雙手將星伊的襯衫拉出，撫上星伊的雙胸，手指縫挑逗著。用忽大忽小的力道揉捏著

星伊發出低沈的呻吟聲，雙手勾起容仙的腳，攔腰將她抱起，放到會議桌上

「放輕鬆」

星伊吐出來的氣息，徘徊在容仙耳朵四周，舌頭在耳窩上滑動，左手伸進背上的敏感帶愛撫，將身體更壓向她。

「噢...」

「不能再大聲了喔，你不想讓別人聽到吧」

「嗯...」

容仙手勾向星伊的脖子 ，將臉埋進肩頸，試圖將聲音壓下

星伊的手指，從內褲的邊縫探下去，用著挑逗的力道滑過陰蒂直入穴中。

「啊!」

容仙反射性夾緊大腿，星伊本來伸進陰道的手指又滑了出來，在陰唇上繞圈。時不時的用手指夾了夾小核。

「啊...哈啊...」

「妳這樣很性感」

容仙吻上星伊的嘴唇，像是欲求不滿啃食著，雙手摟緊星伊，星伊用著適當的速度，擺弄著手指，不久便快感蔓佈全身。

容仙推開星伊使她跌坐在椅上，跨坐在她腿上，將她身下的褲子翻起，伸進早已濕透的內褲裡

「容...哈...」

面對容仙突如其來的觸碰，星伊只能將容仙的身體包入懷裡，空下來的一手，使星伊抬頭，好讓容仙可以品嚐柔軟的嘴唇。

在穴道裡的兩隻手指，用著不同角度磨蹭內壁，大拇指在陰蒂上快速地來回擺動，被容仙堵住的嘴巴，發出微弱呻吟聲，眼睛微張，看著星伊逐漸失控的眼神，一直到指尖下的濕意擴散到手掌之中。

「哈啊..容..」

離開星伊的體內，雙唇依舊緊貼，容仙雙臂摟著星伊脖子，認真舌吻著星伊。

星伊抱著容仙微微起身，將容仙放置在會議桌上。

快速的將容仙的西裝褲及內褲褪至膝蓋，便坐回椅子上，頭鑽進兩腳之間，舌頭貼上眼前私處，舔遍所有泛著水光的肌膚。

「嗚...」

容仙全身無力的躺平在會議桌上，手掌嗚著嘴巴，咬著手指，努力不讓聲音，從口中溢出。

手上還瀰漫著星伊的味道，使得容仙更陷入慾望中。

星伊的左手在容仙的肚上輕撫，手指伸入陰道中快速擺弄，舌頭舔舐著已經紅腫的小核，容仙大腿瘋狂地顫抖，感受高潮的來臨，呻吟聲差一點就要大到讓外面的人都聽到了。

「阿..星..別..」

經歷過一番折騰後，容仙靜靜躺在桌上，試著找回自己的理智。星伊爬上容仙胸前。

輕輕吻上鎖骨、耳骨，最後停留在容仙耳旁。

「現在開始，我坐在這個位子開會的時候，都會看到你在桌上兩腳為我大開的樣子了」

「我再也不會來這間會議室了」


End file.
